Codename: Eds Next Door
Codename: Eds Next Door is a crossover between Ed, Edd n Eddy and Codename: Kids Next Door, made by The Eds Rock. Summary The Eds managed to get 75 cents from a scam so they can get their jawbreakers. But they are then kidnapped by Stickybeard. But are then rescued by Sector V of the Kids Next Door. Numbuh 1 and his teammates bring the Eds back to their treehouse but then must team up together on an all new mission to stop the evil Father. Characters *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Stickybeard *Father Story Chapter 1 After Ed, Edd n Eddy finally manage to get 25 cents from a scam, the Eds head off to the Candy Store to get their jawbreakers. Eddy runs fast ahead of Ed and Double D and tells them to hurry up. As Eddy knew every time they've manage to get enough money for jawbreakers, something bad happens which causes them to lose their money and don't get them after all. But Double D tells Eddy he's sure that nothing bad will happen this time, which Eddy agrees with. When they manage to get to the Candy Store they finally get their jawbreakers. But before they could eat them, a huge pirate ship stops in front of the Candy Store and someone comes in through the door, it is one of the Kids Next Door's enemies, Captain Sticky Beard the candy pirate. Sticky Beard's pirate crew break into the store and start stealing the candy and Sticky Beard kidnaps the Eds for their jawbreakers. After being tied to Sticky Beard's ship's mast with licorice ropes, Ed bites on them (since licorice is candy) able to break themselves free. But after retrieving their jawbreakers in Sticky Beard's treasure room, they also take some more of the jawbreakers from the room, but before they could escape the ship on the life boat Sticky Beard and his crew find them. For stealing Sticky Beard's jawbreakers, he decides to make them walk the plank. Chapter 2 After the Eds were pushed onto the plank, Eddy decides that Double D should go first. Sticky Beard takes Ed and Eddy off the plank and tie them up while Double D started to get pushed towards the edge of the plank. Then with one tap from Chewy and Gooey's candy cane swords, Double D falls off the edge of the plank. But as Double D fell off and started to fall, Numbuh 1 catches him while flying with his J.E.T.A.B.O.O.T.S., much to Ed and Eddy's amaze. From above within seconds, the rest of Sector V of the Kids Next Door show up and start to fight the pirates. Numbuh 2 pulled out a S.C.A.M.P.P. and blasted two pirates that were standing on guard next to Ed and Eddy. Numbuh 4 threw Numbuh 3 onto the pirate that was guarding Eddy. Numbuh 3 giggled as her foot made contact with the pirate's cheek, sending him to the floorboards along with her. Numbuh 4 rushed over to the pirate that was guarding Ed and began battling with him, sending a flurry of punches and kicks the pirate, that ended with him slumped onto the floor. Numbuh 5 untied Ed and Eddy and went to regroup with her friends. Numbuh 1 descended and dropped Double D next to Ed and Eddy. Ed was so happy that Double D is alive and gives him a bear hug. The KND kept on fighting the pirates. Ed suggests they should help Sector V fight them off but Eddy and Double D believe that they already know what they are doing. Eddy decides that they should just retrieve their jawbreakers and head home. While sneaking back into the treasure room, Ed and Eddy discover a canon where Eddy gets an idea, while Double D unlocks the locked door of the treasure room with a hairpin he pulled from his hat. While Sector V keeps on fighting the pirates and Numbuh 2 takes the ship's wheel, Eddy grabs the canon while Ed climbs into it. Ed gets fired out of the canon and into the ship's mast, causing it to crack and fall over. The mast fell right onto Sticky Beard and rendered him unconscious. Numbuh 2 jokes that's what wraps it up. Double D comes out of the treasure room carrying their jawbreakers, and asks Ed, Eddy and Sector V did he miss anything. Chapter 3 Eddy tells Double D what he and Ed just did with the canon, knocking over the ship's mast rendering Sticky Beard unconscious. In a few seconds, the Kids Next Door's vehicle the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. arrives. Sector V brings the Ed's on board the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. with them, just before the pirate ship crashes into a school building, causing it's hull to break a huge hole and a huge pile of candy spills out of the hole. A huge group of kids see the pile of candy and start running for it and start eating the candy. They even pulled on the candy on Sticky Beard's beard as a pile of kids start to climb on top of him. Meanwhile the Kids Next Door start flying towards their tree house. Numbuh 1 introduces himself and his teammates to the Eds and tells them who they are. Ed and Eddy suddenly get really excited of all the cool controls they see inside the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., they start to run around inside the craft playing with all the different buttons and switches. Numbuh 1 asks Double D to do something about it, and he tries to convince Ed and Eddy to stop messing with the Kids Next Door's controls of their vehicle. They soon arrive at Sector V tree house and landing in the parking hangar. Double D starts to get interested of what he sees at the KND tree house, all the different vehicles and gadgets and stuff. Ed and Eddy start to then play around the Sector V tree house just as they did in Double D's parents' bedroom. Numbuh 1 asks Double D to do something about Ed and Eddy playing around their tree house and playing with their gadgets. Ed and Eddy first run around their C.O.O.L.B.U.S., then Eddy finds Numbuh 4's M.U.S.K.E.T. and starts to shoot mustard all over everything. Double D tries to convince Ed and Eddy to stop playing with the Kids Next Door's gadgets since they don't know what they are. But Ed and Eddy just kept on playing around. Eddy suddenly gets very interested in all the cool stuff the Kids Next Door have. He believes there perfect for a scam. Ed kept on touching more of the KND gadgets and using them seeing what they do. At last when Ed picked up the S.L.U.G.G.U.H., Numbuh 5 quickly snatches it out of his hands before Ed could accidently punch anyone with it. Numbuh 5 explains to Ed how dangerous some of their gadgets are so he and Eddy shouldn't be messing around with them. Double D who is most interested in the Kids Next Door, asks Numbuh 1 if he and Sector V could give him and Ed and Eddy a tour of the Sector V tree house. Numbuh 1 agrees to show him and Ed and Eddy around Sector V tree house showing the Eds what the Kids Next Door do, but tells them to not touch anything. Which Double D agrees with. Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Trivia *Dumb John Silver from the KND episode, Operation: T.R.I.C.K.Y. appears in Chapter 1. *Plank is mentioned in Chapter 1. *Part of the fight scene in Chapter 2 is borrowed from the KND episode, Operation: P.I.R.A.T.E.. External Link *[https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11316792/1/Codename-Eds-Next-Door Codename: Eds Next Door on Fanfiction.net] Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Cartoon crossovers Category:Cartoon Network Crossover Category:Crossovers